


Forget Me Not

by arminoutarlert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Feels, Fluff, I'm horrible at writing smut, Librarian! Eren, M/M, No Smut, Professor! Erwin, Sassy Jean, librarian/college AU, like they probably won't get together until the very end, literally no smut, ridiculously slow build, socially awkward Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminoutarlert/pseuds/arminoutarlert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt disgusted with himself , dirty even. He wanted to forget him , to think maybe it was all just from the loneliness of these past years , but he knew that that wasn't true. </p><p>Levi has finally gathered enough money to attend college, a dream he's had since he was just a boy. But once he meets the kind librarian , Eren , he wishes he had never come here. </p><p>As if being closeted wasn't enough already , Levi now has to face Eren  , knowing very well what he's feeling , fearing the pain of rejection , and even if he did accept his feelings , the pain of inevitably loosing that green eyed boy. </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>Librarian/College AU </p><p>It's my first fanfic , so there will probably be some mistakes. I'm also going to channel my Ereri feels through this , so be prepared. <br/>(I've changed the age gap between Eren and Levi a bit , they are now only 15 years apart , not 20.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work , so don't be a-judgin' 
> 
> I'm also writing this from a phone , so autocorrect may screw me over a couple times. 
> 
> My chapters are pretty short , but therefore I'll probably post every other day , at least I'll try to post as often as I can.   
> I'm happy to read comments , suggestions and kudos are always appreciated!

He stands there , looking at the door , the noisy dorm halls slowly falling quiet with every click of a door. The rush of the new semester is still lingering in the air , everyone excited to be where they are. Everyone , except Levi. He wants to be happy , he wants to learn , but for all the work he put into getting here , it doesn't seem worth it.

He hears an excited scream behind him , and before he can turn , something hits him from the side. "Aaahhh! Levi!" The person squeals. He turns under the weight of the person , and is met with two crazy eyes staring back at him through thick glasses. "Hanji?" Levi whispers , he can't talk much louder than that , he's being crushed under Hanji's weight. "Aaaah! I knew it would be you!" She says , hugging him tightly. "Hanji-" he chokes. "No no! Call me Zoe , I'm your roommate now after all!" She booms. Levi freezes , staring at her. "Roommate?" He asks under what breath he has left. She sits up , letting Levi go , and nods like an excited three year old. He feels his stomach sink. The thought of having to live with her for a year , maybe even more , is terrifying. "You're not kidding?" Levi asks. "No! Why would I be? Come on , I'll help you with your bags!" Before Levi can say anything , she's already on her feet and grabbing various items. "Wait , no!" Levi snaps , attempting to grab her , but without success. She flings the door open , and lunges inside. "Look at this place! Don't you love it?" She yells from inside the room. Levi gets up and slowly creeps over to the open door. He gasps and takes a few steps back once he looks inside. The floor is covered in clothes , a couple Coke cans and a suspicious stain. "H-how long have you been here?" He stutters. "Two hours!" Hanji says enthusiastically, throwing his bags on the unoccupied bed. His heart starts beating faster as he takes yet another step back. "Don't you love i-" She stops , looking at Levi. He must look terrified. "Oh my god , Levi , I'm so sorry!" She jogs around , picking up the discarded clothes and cans. "I-I'm so sorry , I forgot! My memory is horrible , Levi. I really am sorry!" She throws the clothes (and cans) in her suitcase, and comes back around the corner to confront Levi. He takes a deep breath , nodding and picking up the rest of his belongings. 

He's known Hanji for a while now , he met her at his old job. It was a crappy job , working in an old café that no one ever went to. He spent his time tapping his alrealdy aching foot and obsessively cleaning the mugs. Hanji had always tried to talk to Levi , but it never worked. He stayed silent , but she just kept talking. She was never much more than an acquaintance , and now he's stuck with living with her. 

He sits down on his new bed , eyeing the stain on the ground. "S-sorry , I don't know where that came from. It was there when I got here." She says "should I cover it with something?". Levi shakes his head , not taking his eyes off the odd spot in the carpet. He's only been here for ten minutes , and he already hates it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is a lady-charmer , Levi is awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mention a few stereotypes in this chapter , and I just wanted to say that I have nothing against people who are into those things. I'm just using it for comedy , and so everyone knows what I'm talking about.(I'll be introducing Eren in the next chapter , so don't worry.)

"And you're sure you'll be okay , Levi?" Hanji asks. He grunts , "I'll be fine.". Hanji sighs , returning her gaze to her books. "Call me if you're in trouble, okay?" She says. "Stop treating me like a child , Hanji. I'm a grown man , I can handle myself." He says , picking up his bag and heading towards the door. "Besides , I don't own a phone." 

Levi sits alone , the seats next to him empty. There are two girls sitting in the row behind him , the cliche perky type , obsessed with boys and makeup. "Gosh , he's tiny." The blonde one whispers , thinking Levi can't hear her. "He is. How old do you think he is? He's kinda cute." The other one says. "Are you kidding? Look how small he is. I saw him in the hallway earlier and he looks like he hasn't slept in years." The blonde one replies. "Shame , I'm so lonely these days." The other one leans back in her chair. "You broke up with Jean two days ago.". "So? I'm lonely. Besides , he was an ass.". "Maybe you should give the professor a try." The blonde one says , a smug tone in her voice. The brunette hums in confusion. "The blond guy with the undercut and cheekbones." The clearly more shallow of the two answers. "Oh my god that's the professor? Imma have to get me some of that." She says , leaning forward again "what's his name?". "No clue , but everybody calls him professor handsome." She snickers. Levi rolls his eyes , opening his notebook and trying to ignore the mindless chattering going on behind him. 

"Sorry I'm late." A loud voice says from the back of the hall. A tall figure half-jogs down the stairs to the podium, and Levi's heart just about stops. Erwin Smith. He's seen him before , he used to come in the cafe and chat up some of the older ladies that were there. Always being respectful, and yet so charming. Levi never fell for him , he just wasn't his type , but Hanji sure did , always begging for Levi to go ask him for his number. Levi always refused with silence , pretending Hanji wasn't there. 

The lecture ends as quickly as it starts , and Levi Is happy he doesn't have to sit by those two girls anymore. "Levi!" He hears. A shiver runs down his spine , and his heart beats ever faster as he realizes who it is. He turns , his eyes being drawn to a waving Erwin. Levi takes a deep breath , grabs his things , and walks down the aisle , legs shaky. He's always been horrible in any social situation. "Y-yes?" He asks once he's reached him. Erwin laughs , patting Levi's shoulder. "I'm happy to see you here , I know you've worked hard to save up enough money." He says . "H-how?" Levi asks. "Ah , the ladies at the cafe. They seem to have gotten it from that brown haired girl. What was her name? Hornet? No , Jin?". "Hanji?" Levi says. "Ah! Yeah , her." Erwin sits down , looking at a pile of papers. "Semester just started , and I'm already overwhelmed.". Levi stares , not knowing what to answer. "Anyway , I just wanted to congratulate you , I know it must have been hard. If you have any questions about any of the assignments , I'll probably be here for the rest of eternity." Erwin jokes. "I-I'm good , thanks." Levi nods , quickly turning and almost running away. 

The second Levi gets home he collapses on his bed , sighing and closing his eyes. "You look cute like that , with your face all squished up." Hanji says. "Shut up." He says , opening one eye. She's standing by the desk with two mugs , presumably filled with coffee. "Oooh, crabby too." She walks over and hands Levi one of the mugs. He sits up and crosses his legs , leaning his back against the wall. He looks at the pile of books on the desk , and perks up. "Hanji?" He asks. "Hmm?" She hums , excited that Levi is finally engaging in conversation. "Where'd you get the books?". She grunts , somewhat disappointed in the lame question. "The library down the street , you can't miss it." She says gesturing to the window. "The library..." He mutters to himself. "Should still be open , if you need something right now." She waves her pen around. "Eh.." Levi sighs , taking another sip of his coffee and gazing out the window , dark storm clouds are approaching fast. "I guess I better go before it rains."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is ridiculously beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to put this in the description as well , but I thought I'd put it here too so no one misses it : This Fic will deal with very serious topics later on (gender identity, sexuality , mental illness and homo/transphobia .) so please if you're in any way sensitive to that sort of stuff stop reading. It won't happen until later in the story , and I will put a warning above the chapter where it is first mentioned. Anyway , I hope you've been enjoying it so far ;3

He grabs his coat , and the door clicks shut. It's silent except for the echoing of his own movements , and a muffled conversation in one of the rooms. 

The streets are equally quiet , this time of evening. Most of the students are either still in class , or in their rooms either getting laid or complaining about people getting laid. The walls are thin , you see. 

Hanji was right , you really can't miss it. It's the most rundown looking building on the block. Most of the buildings here are old , considering this used to be a mining town. It's located on the side of a hill , and if you're lucky you might get a dorm with a really good view of the city below. The town is now mostly inhabited by old people refusing to let go , and students. All the moderately rich people live closer to the city. 

Levi pushes the old heavy door open , and is met with a wave of warm air. It smells like cinnamon and new books , two of the best smells in the world , Levi thinks. Levi's family was and still is poor , so they never had much money for books. He spent his fair share of time in libraries like this , re-reading his favorite book over and over. 'How green was my valley' it's called. He'd read it over and over , and it would make him cry every time. He'd always get weird looks , as he was maybe 15 , holding a huge book and sobbing into his scarf. He didn't mind , though. It was worth all those looks. 

Levi steps inside , examining the crammed shelves from a far. He slides his coat off and hangs it on a hook , making his way towards the shelf that looks correct. He stands there for a while , bringing his eyebrows together in confusion. The shelf is an absolute mess. 

"Can I help you?" 

Levi turns , his gaze wandering to a young man standing a few feet beside him. He's taller than Levi , by far , and holding a coffee mug. He's wearing a dark green sweater that's a bit to big , and looks like it's been worn quite a bit, some torn jeans and dirty white converse. Levi looks up to make eye contact , and his heart just about stops. They boys eyes are something Levi can't describe. Jade. They look like perfectly carved jade , with the light reflecting off of them in a mix of yellow glow and lighter green. Thick eyebrows placed perfectly above those jewels for eyes , the same shade as his a bit to long dark hair , pulled back into a messy bun. However most of his hair has escaped , and is covering his face. "Sir?" He asks. Levi snaps out of it and attempts to look not so dumbfounded. "Y-yeah , sorry. I-I was looking for..." His voice trails off. He's completely forgotten what he came here for. 

"Something in psychology?" The librarian asks , smiling politely. "Y-yeah , how'd you know?" Levi asks. "You look like the type." The young man says , turning around and motioning for Levi to follow him. "No wonder you weren't finding anything , you were looking on the wrong place!" He chuckles , confidently striding towards another shelf , Levi following close behind. He looks at the ground , and can feel his face heat up with embarrassment. 

The young man comes to a halt , motioning to a whole wall of shelves. "I'm not sure what exactly you're looking for , but it should most likely be on that wall."

"Thanks..." Levi mumbles. "No problem , just ask if you have anymore questions." The boy says , turning. "W-wait!" Levi hears himself say. "Hm?" The guy turns , looking at Levi with those jade eyes. Why did he say anything? He doesn't have any excuse to talk to him. "I-is there a bathroom?" Levi wants to kick himself as soon as the last syllable leaves his lips. The boy chuckles and lifts one hand from his mug , pointing to the right with his thumb. "It's just back there. Can't miss it.". 

Levi nods and heads off , practically jogging. He rinses his face in the dodgy looking water , and looks at himself in the mirror. 'Idiot.' He thinks. 

He returns to the shelf , and grabs a couple books that he doesn't even need , just so he doesn't seem awkward. He borrows them , and quickly grabs his coat , leaving before he's even wearing it. He doesn't put it on either , it's not cold , just a bit chilly , but Levi is completely distracted. His heart is still pounding , and his thoughts are all over the place. They wander , yet somehow always returning to the same place. That green eyed boy. 

"Welcome back , sweet cheeks." Hanji jokes. Levi places the books on the desk , making Hanji move her arm. "I was using that space." She frowns." Not anymore." Levi slips his coat onto the doorknob. He walks over to his bead , sitting down on it and watching the sunset through the window.

'Idiot.'


End file.
